Beginners Guide
A few basics The basic gameplay is well known from other similar games. If you played some already you will get familiar with the controls pretty fast. - concentrate on the build up of the infrastructure, don’t level you city hall up before not all other building have reached the limit. At least until lvl 22 - research over building; make sure that your research is always running, the building will catch up. You will have two slot to build, but you always only can run one tech. - train you troops constantly, this is a war game, make sure you have a strong and well trained Armee. - always concentrate on one commander and read first. Don’t waste tomes of knowledge Choose your Civilisation In order to assure a great progress into the game, you first of all need to choose a civilisation that is in match with your activity/style of gameplay. Each civilisation grants you 3 passives bonus ; In early game you might want to choose Great Britain or Spain for their starting commanders Boudica and Pelagius ! If you're very active then you might want to choose Germany, China or Japan, Germany and China grants you +10% and +5% action points regeneration speed allowing you to attack more often barbarians and barbarians forts, China is special, it grants you a faster march speed of scouts allowing you in early game to clear the fogs on the map! +30% scouts march speed and +5% gathering speed. If you're going to put money and become a whale then you might want to choose Arabia for the rally attack boost (+5%), or Korea for the hospital capacity boost (+15%). Start developing your city Choose the right alliance Daily Quests Saving for rainy days *Horde some resources **( Resources Pack A , B and C) ( Individual Resources - Food, Wood , Stone , and Gold ) Note : The purpose of saving these resources is for war events. You may not have a chance during war period. Use these backup resources to heal your troops. Maximize Your Gathering Speed *Use Enhanced gathering speed, buy these from the shop and the courier shop *shop will allow you to buy this at a discounted price. *Gather runes ( Gathering speed + x%) Note : Combining these two will efficiently increase your gathering speeds Consider also VIP Buffs [ At lvl 11 Gathering speed increases to +20%] Note: If you gather runes for gathering speed while actively gathering, your gathering speed will be updated and shorten the amount of time depending on the % of rune. Farming Barbarians and Farming Barbarian Forts *A lot of potential loots here and more efficient than farming resource tiles or nodes (Loots per minute) *Use all your action points before farming into the resource tiles or nodes *Farming barbarians are more efficient than farming barbarian forts in terms of resources gained. Only focus on barbarian forts if you are in need of book of covenant or during an event that you will obtain a greater reward. Complete Daily Objectives Note: Finish this daily as this are freebies *- Activity points 20 *Food & Wood- 30K *Stone - 20K *Gold - 3K *Training Speed up (5m)- 5x -Activity points 40 *Food & Wood- 60K *Stone - 45K *Gold - 6K *Building Speed up (5m) - 5x -Activity points 60 *Silver key - 1x *Research Speed up - 8x *100 Basic Action Point - 1x *lvl 1 Tome of Knowledge (100 exp) - 40x *Brand-new Starlight - 2x -Activity points 80 *Food & Wood- 120K *Stone - 90K *Gold - 12K *Speed up (5m) - 17x -Activity points 100 *Gems - 100x *Golden Key - 1x *Magic box - 1x *Epic Commander - 3x Attack and Defense Multiple ways of battling *PvE (Player vs Environment) e.g. Barbarians, Barbarian forts, holy site guardians, Lohars .. etc. *PvP (Player vs Player) Commander battle active skill casting *Casting skills for commanders requires 1000 rage *During the battle there will be dots on the commander's image once this is filled the primary commander then will cast their skill Note: Primary commanders will cast their active skill first then in a few turns the secondary commanders will cast theirs. Types of Attacks *Attacking alliance buildings (Your alliance territory must be adjacent to the enemy territory) *Reinforcement, this can be done by clicking the marched rally troops and reinforce to fill the capacity. Note: Rally size depends on your castle size. Note : Normal attacking cities will turn severely wounded troops to die, the best practice here is to rally the city instead if needed to minimize the lost of troops. Defending Appointing a Garrison Defender *Click the wall *Click on the commanders to change for the best commander to defend the city Note use the commanders with the defender attributes as your commander in the wall (at least one of them to benefit o the buffs)